The invention relates to a force deflection device for adapting a lap strap for use by pregnant women and the overweight, comprising a force deflection strap with a first end, which is to be attached to the lap strap, and a second end, which is to be passed through the gap between the seat cushion and the seat back and to be attached to the seat.
Conventional safety belts in aircraft, motor vehicles or the like comprise a lap strap that runs from one side of the seat to the other in front of the pelvis or abdomen of the user. If high braking acceleration occurs, in the event of a collision for instance, the lap strap restrains the person secured in the seat, exerting the restraining force predominantly on the pelvic and abdominal areas of the user. This mode of exerting force can be unfavorable in certain situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,136 has disclosed a force deflection device in which an attempt is made to adapt the path of and the introduction of force by a conventional lap strap by diverting the restraining forces of the strap system away from the abdomen of the user and directing them more strongly toward the thighs. A system of this kind is therefore particularly suitable for use by pregnant women. The force deflection device comprises a force deflection strap, the first end of which is attached to the lap strap by means of a snap fastener and the second end of which is to be fixed on a rigid part of the frame or on seat springs underneath the seat cushion with the aid of a hook and loop fastener. Fixing the second end in this way is very involved. If there are no suitable points of attachment on the underside of the seat cushion, this may mean that the chosen way of attaching the force deflection strap does not offer adequate strength when the strap is used or that the substructure of the seat cushion is damaged. Another disadvantage of the method of attachment mentioned is that, when not in use, the force deflection strap tends to fall on the floor, from where it has to be picked up again when putting the strap on. However, it is precisely the target user groups for the device for whom this will often not only be troublesome but virtually impossible.
European Patent No. 0,675,028 B1 has disclosed a safety belt system that is likewise designed specifically for use by pregnant women. The lap strap provided in this system is pulled away from the abdomen and between the thighs by means of a force deflection strap attached to it, the second end of the force deflection strap being passed through the gap between the seat cushion and the seat back. On the rear side of the seat, the second end of the force deflection strap is attached to a transverse strap system, the two ends of this strap system being screwed to the left-hand and right-hand sides of the seat. The disadvantage with this solution is that a completely new strap system has to be fitted, with the standard belt being unused and having to be hidden under an additional seat cover, for example. Moreover, the attachment of the force deflection strap at two points to the side of the seat is very involved and entails undoing or refastening screwed joints. For many users, mounting such a strap system will require using a workshop, which is associated with corresponding costs and will probably reduce the willingness to use the strap that would be desirable in terms of the safety aspects.
Faced with this situation, it is the object of the present invention to improve a force deflection device of the type stated at the outset in such a way that it can be used more easily and produced more cheaply.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a force deflection device for adapting a seatbelt is provided. The invention relates to a force deflection device for adapting a lap strap to enhance the comfort of the wearer and optimize the introduction of forces for use by pregnant women and the overweight, comprising a force deflection strap with a first end, which is to be attached to the lap strap, and a second end, which is to be passed through the gap between the seat cushion and the seat back and to be attached to the seat. This second end of the force deflection strap has attached to it a fixing element, which is preferably plate-shaped, that cannot pass through said gap in a transverse position relative to the seat. The fixing element can be attached to the rear side of the seat back by means of a hook and loop fastener. At its first end, the force deflection strap preferably has a hook and eyes that can be hooked into the latter, allowing it to be looped around the lap strap.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.